pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Samurott
Vs. Samurott is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 2/2/20. Story Katharine: Mandibuzz, use Dark Pulse! Sabrina: Energy Ball to Gyro Ball. Mandibuzz fires two spirals of dark helix energy, while Musharna blocks it with a dark green Energy Ball. Musharna then spins up with a silver ring, striking Mandibuzz. Katharine: Brave Bird! Sabrina: Hypnosis. Mandibuzz is surrounded in a powerful blue aura, as Musharna releases a cloud of dream dust. Mandibuzz flies through, falling asleep instantly. Sabrina: And Gyro Ball. Mandibuzz crashes into the ground, as Musharna slams into her back from above. Mandibuzz screeches awake as her body extends upward, then falls back down defeated. Referee: Mandibuzz is unable to battle! The winner is Musharna and the victor is Sabrina! Katharine: No! Freddy: For our next match is a rematch from the Shopping Mall 9 tournament! It’s Burgundy versus Cilan! Burgundy: Finally the world will see that I’m better than you! Cilan: I will do my best to showcase a good battle! Burgundy: Cottonee, s'il vous plaît! Burgundy throws her Pokéball, choosing Cottonee. Cottonee: Cottonee! Cilan: Vanillish! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Vanillish. Vanillish: Vani! Cilan: Vanillish, fire Icicle Spear! Burgundy: Cottonee, shield it with Cotton Guard! Vanillish spews a stream of Icicle Spears, as Cottonee swells up with a cotton shield. The Icicle Spears lodge into Cotton Guard, as they fall to the ground as the Cotton Guard dissipates. Cilan: Not bad. Fire an Ice Beam! Burgundy: Alors, too bad! Cottonee, use Energy Ball! Vanillish fires Ice Beam, while Cottonee blocks it with a dark green energy ball. Vanillish follows up with Icicle Spear, which Cottonee blocks with Razor Leaf. Cilan: Not bad. I think it’s time for an evaluation! While you two are easily connected together, your flavor is still bland in variety of moves. While STAB moves increase your power, it makes it difficult to overpower those with type advantages. Vanillish, let’s use Mist then Mirror Shot! Vanillish releases a Mist over the field, then fires a silver sphere of energy. Burgundy: Drop to the ground, Cottonee! And then fire Energy Ball! Cottonee drops from the sky, dodging Mirror Shot. Its cotton body bounces off the ground, regaining altitude and firing Energy Ball. Vanillish is hit, Cilan gasping. Cilan: No way! Burgundy: Fairy Wind! Cottonee spins, releasing a sparkling pink wind. The Mist is blown away as Vanillish is blown back. Ian: A Fairy type move? Burgundy: Alors, it is evaluating time s'il vous plaît! Despite insulting my flavor of STAB attacks, you utilize the same. You utilize the elements that make your Pokémon stronger, like the cold and mist. But true ability comes when you tap into a Pokémon’s true essence! And that is what we utilize! Cottonee, Razor Leaf! Cottonee fires Razor Leaf, striking Vanillish. Cilan: Impressive! Vanillish, use Ice Beam! Burgundy: Cotton Guard then Energy Ball! Vanillish fires Ice Beam, while Cottonee forms a Cotton Guard in front of itself. Cottonee rises over the frozen Cotton Guard and fires Energy Ball. Vanillish is hit and defeated. Referee: Vanillish is unable to battle! The winner is Cottonee and the victor is Burgundy! Burgundy: La victoire! I finally proved that I am the better Connaisseuse! Cilan returns Vanillish, and goes to shake Burgundy’s hand. Cilan: Congratulations on your win! Burgundy: Huh? You’re not upset? Cilan: Of course not! It means that I helped you flourish into a powerful trainer! (Bows) Now it is my turn to learn from you. Thank you for your evaluation. Burgundy is elated, as the two leave the field. Freddy: Next battle is Trip and Cameron! Trip and Cameron take to the field, both raring to go. Trip: Emboar. Trip opens a Pokéball, choosing Emboar. Emboar: Em. Cameron: Whoa! So you started with an Emboar, huh? In that case my starter! Go Samurott! Cameron throws his Pokéball, choosing Samurott. Samurott: Samu! Trip: Intriguing. I had calculated a 75% chance of you choosing your ace Lucario despite the type disadvantage. Cameron: I go with my gut instinct, and it’s never wrong! Samurott, go for Razor Shell! Trip: Stone Edge. Samurott draws its seamitar which glows with blue water energy. Emboar strikes the ground, glowing blue stones shooting out of the ground. Samurott cuts through Stone Edge and strikes Emboar. Trip: More power than I predicted. Emboar, swap to Solar Beam. Cameron: Power through with Hydro Cannon! Emboar forms and fires a Solar Beam, while Samurott fires a condensed sphere of water to counter it. A smokescreen rises, as Samurott shoots through in Aqua Jet. Aqua Jet slams into Emboar, it grabbing ahold of Samurott. Trip: Fire Blast. Emboar breathes Fire Blast, tearing through Samurott. It suffers from a burn, as the two stare down. Cameron: Full power Samurott! Use Hydro Cannon! Trip: Dodge and use Solar Beam. Samurott fires Hydro Cannon, as Emboar leaps into the air to dodge. It fires Solar Beam, enveloping Samurott in the attack. Samurott lies defeated. Referee: Samurott is unable to battle! The winner is Emboar and the victor is Trip! Cameron: Aw! So close! Trip: You put up a better fight. I expected victory in less than two minutes. You lasted three. Cameron: Sweet! Freddy: Next match up! Miror B. is in the house, y’all! And battling him will be Georgia! Miror B: Oh, OW! Let the music play! Ian presses a button for the speaker, with Miror B’s music playing over the loudspeaker. Georgia: (Annoyed) Really? You’re going to side with him? Fine. Sawk! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Sawk. Sawk: Sawk! Miror B: Miror B. is in the house, y’all! Sugar! Miror B. throws his Pokéball, choosing Sugar the Amoongus. Georgia: So it evolved, huh? No matter. Sawk, go for Dual Chop! Sawk’s hands glow with green dragon energy as he charges to strike Sugar. Miror B: Sugar, Double Team to Body Slam! Sugar shimmers and disappears, Sawk striking through a clone. Sugar then falls from above, pinning Sawk to the ground with Body Slam. Georgia: No way! Miror B: Now Sludge Bomb! Sugar spews Sludge Bomb, hitting Sawk in the face and poisoning it. Georgia: (Grins) That’ll help us out. Sawk, use Facade! Sawk glows with a radiating orange aura, as he pushes off the ground and shoots Sugar into the air. Sugar: Amoon? Miror B: Sugar, Solar Beam! Georgia: Dodge and use Close Combat! Sugar fires Solar Beam from the air, as Sawk leaps up and dodges. The two are in the air, as Sawk repeatedly pounds into Sugar, spiking it to the ground. Sugar hits the ground defeated. Referee: Amoongus is unable to battle! The winner is Sawk and the victor is Georgia! Georgia: (Sighs) Just like that. Miror B: (Crying) No! My cute little Sugar! Georgia: What’d you think, Iris? I taught it Dual Chop to be strong against Dragon types. Iris: Eh, it was alright. Freddy: Next battle! Iris versus Hilda! Hilda: Yee-haw! Come on, Iris! Let’s show ‘em all up! Iris: I’m in! Hilda: Cinccino! Iris: Scraggy! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Cinccino and Scraggy. Rui scans Cinccino. Pokédex: (With female voice) Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino. Their white fur is coated in a special oil that makes it easy for them to deflect attacks. Hilda: Cinccino, use Tail Slap! Iris: Scraggy, counter it with Dragon Tail! Scraggy growls and glows black, using Intimidate. Cinccino’s tails glow white, as Scraggy’s tail glows scaly green. The two swing their tails and strike the other. Cinccino spins and continues to attack, knocking Scraggy back. Iris: Scraggy go for Hi Jump Kick! Hilda: Stop it with Hyper Voice! Scraggy charges with a glowing red leg, as Cinncino lets out a powerful Hyper Voice. Scraggy strains from the damage, but pushes through and strikes Cinccino. Cinccino skids backwards. Hilda: Now fire Rock Blast! Cinccino’s body glows brown, firing several boulders from his tail. Scraggy takes the attack in full, tumbling backwards. Iris: Not bad! Scraggy, Dragon Tail! Hilda: Stop it with Tail Slap! Scraggy and Cinccino clash Dragon Tail and Tail Slap, as Dragon Tail blasts through. Cinccino tumbles back, as Scraggy pursues. Scraggy strikes with Headbutt, defeating Cinccino. Referee: Cinccino is unable to battle! The winner is Scraggy and the victor is Iris! Iris: Yes! Great job, Scraggy! Freddy: Now that takes us to our final battle of today! Wyatt versus Cheren! Wyatt and Cheren take to the field, Wyatt grinning. Wyatt: Whew! I’m stoked! I get to battle you! Cheren: You wanted to battle me? Wyatt: Sure! I’ve seen you battle such strong trainers! It’s an honor to get to do the same! Paul: I wonder if this guy’s actually any good. Wyatt: Carracosta, go! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Carracosta. Carracosta: Costa! Cheren: Throh. Cheren opens his Pokéball, choosing Throh. Throh: Throh. Wyatt: Go for Bite! Carracosta charges forward, Biting into Throh. Cheren: Storm Throw. Throh lifts Carracosta off the ground, slamming it into the ground with a white sparkle. Carracosta skids across the field, groaning. Wyatt: Whoa! It shouldn’t have done that much damage! Carracosta has the ability Solid Rock! Cheren: Throh’s ability is Mold Breaker. It negates that ability in terms of this battle. Wyatt: Not bad! Go for Brine! Carracosta gets up, spewing Brine. Throh avoids the attack. Wyatt: It moved fast! Cheren: Fire Smack Down. Then charge in for Storm Throw. Throh forms a golden energy sphere, firing it at Carracosta. Carracosta raises a blue barrier for Protect, blocking Smack Down. Throh then appears, grabbing Carracosta by the head and slamming Carracosta to the ground. Carracosta lies defeated. Wyatt: Whoa! Referee: Carracosta are unable to battle! The victor is Throh and the victor is Cheren! Paul: Impressive. Wyatt’s no better though. Freddy: That’s the end of this round of battle! Tune in tomorrow for the second round featuring more intense match ups! Main Events * Sabrina, Burgundy, Trip, Georgia, Iris and Cheren join Paul and Rui in the second round. * It's revealed Hilda's Minccino has evolved into Cinccino. * Iris' Scraggy reveals it knows Dragon Tail. * Cilan's Vanillish reveals it learned Mist. * Wyatt's Carracosta revealed it has the ability Solid Rock. Characters * Sabrina * Katharine * Cilan * Burgundy * Trip * Cameron * Georgia * Miror B. * Hilda * Iris * Cheren * Wyatt * Ian * Cynthia * Rui * Paul * Hugh * Freddy O'Martin Pokémon * Musharna (Sabrina's) * Mandibuzz (Katharine's) * Vanillish (Cilan's) * Cottonee (Burgundy's) * Emboar (Trip's) * Samurott (Cameron's) * Sawk (Georgia's) * Sugar the Amoonguss (Miror B's) * Cinccino (Hilda's) * Scraggy (Iris') * Throh (Cheren's) * Carracosta (Wyatt's) Trivia * Burgundy defeating Cilan is to show her own professional growth, as I disliked how the anime treated her as a throwaway rival with no real development. * Due to this tournament featuring many trainers that advanced far in the Vertress Conference, them battling each other created for unique battles. ** I attempted to create battles that didn't occur in the Vertress Conference. * Ian plays Miror B's music for him when he enters battle. This shows that he's come to appreciate him enough. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Junior World Cup arc